


【知漢】伴隨花束一起送出的心意

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia





	【知漢】伴隨花束一起送出的心意

延續上篇知漢寫的家教題材(ง •_•)ง⠀  
如果沒看過的話可以先去看！⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
時鐘的分針和秒針正移動著。尹淨漢嘟起嘴邊玩弄在唇與鼻之間的鉛筆邊盯著時鐘，再過幾分鐘便是上家教課的時間，然而洪知秀總會提早前來的習慣讓等待他的尹淨漢有些著急。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
不過，一旦聽見拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的聲音傳來，他就知道洪知秀來了。因為洪知秀穿著的兔子拖鞋是淨漢送給他的，毛茸茸的質感卻會發出吵雜的聲響，令知秀實在不該怎麼辦，可是只要穿著這拖鞋淨漢便會露出甜美的笑顏。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
同樣的，尹淨漢也穿著一樣的拖鞋。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「知秀，你看今天我考了滿分喔！」他拉著洪知秀來看擺放在桌上的英文考卷，所有題目都被圈了起來表示全對。明明才教了他半年多的時間，進步速度令人驚艷。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
洪知秀並不意外，在幾個小時前當尹淨漢拿到考卷時就立即拍給他看了。「你已經傳給我訊息告訴我了啊。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「因為我就想要親口跟你講。而且之前說好如果考了滿分......」尹淨漢癟著嘴，腦袋裡正打著歪腦筋。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「驚喜我當然沒忘記，不過還是上課要緊。」尹淨漢這孩子就是需要哄，你必須給他想要的糖才能叫他達成目標，否則他僅會繼續耍賴，用著他那連女孩都嫉妒不已的漂亮臉蛋。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
得知沒過多久就會有糖吃的尹淨漢，轉而開始想捉弄他的家教：「可是老師我都學會了，你還要教我什麼呢？」他故作無辜的眼神眨了眨水汪汪的眼眸，洪知秀早已習慣了也曉得該怎麼應對。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「既然都學會了那應該可以開始學更難的了。」洪知秀正從包包裡要拿出目前在大學用的教材，反被擺了一道的尹淨漢咬著牙仍勸阻知秀可怕的舉止。果然相處久了他教堂哥哥善良形象也逐漸消失殆盡......⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
稍微教了一些大學英文後，洪知秀才回去複習高中英文畢竟自己也不是好惹的。尹淨漢用指尖敲打桌面敲出節奏，他如果不做點好玩的事課絕對聽不進去，每個禮拜一個半小時的課程就在打打鬧鬧有說有笑中結束了。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
闔上教材，尹淨漢疲憊地打起哈欠伸懶腰，洪知秀則趁機捏了他白皙卻帶有紅潤的臉龐要他有精神一點。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「我出去一會去拿驚喜喔。」他離開房間留下趴在桌上休息的淨漢。尹淨漢一昧地注視牆上唯一的裝飾──他和知秀一起拍的拍立得，出去玩的時候拿出相機，“喀嚓”一聲偷拍了一張，後來洪知秀要求重拍才有了這張，照片裡兩人笑得十分開懷或者說甜蜜。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
似乎等了很久都等不到洪知秀，尹淨漢乾脆去找知秀理論到底為什麼這麼久，沒想到打開門便看見花束出現在自己眼前，原來是洪知秀準備好就在房間門前等待沒什麼耐心的淨漢。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「驚喜是花還是你躲在門前嚇我啊？」尹淨漢愣了一下才反應過來，他接過十二朵紫玫瑰的花束內心又驚又喜。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「十二朵的紫玫瑰花語是對你的愛與日俱增的意思喔。」洪知秀擁住受寵若驚的淨漢，他知道自己對於知秀的感情愈來愈多，卻不知道那名為愛。⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
為了緩和這莫名緊張的情緒，尹淨漢一如往前想作弄洪知秀：「通、通常不是都會送紅色的玫瑰嗎？你怎麼送紫色的。」⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「因為、你跟紫色一樣神秘卻具有魅力啊。」說完洪知秀吻上尹淨漢，他瞪大眼睛，花束因而掉落。⠀  
⠀


End file.
